Amuto AmuxIkuto Alphabet
by Happy-Red-Rabbit
Summary: Stories of the Alphabet with Ikuto and Amu.


**_Amuto Alphabet_**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, it is owned by Peach-Pit (If wrong then please correct me.)**

**Amu**

'A brightly golden eyed girl, with small breasts, long pink hair, and a small body, easily confused and gullible but perfect for me all the same' is what Ikuto describes Amu as.

**Blood **

She whimpered softly when she felt more blood being gently sucked out of her by the blue eyed male, though she also gasped softly when he started to lick her neck and rubbing her back while she slowly began to give into a comforting sleep.

**Care**

The male frowned softly when the pink haired female wrapped up tightly in blankets began to have a coughing fit. He heard her whimper after she was finished while he laid her back down on the bed giving her a drink to calm down.

"Ikuto, you should leave, you'll just get sick to." She managed to force out of her dry throat.

"Hush Amu, I told you I would care for you. Now just relax okay?"

**Door**

The pink haired female quickly shut the glass door to her balcony while the blue haired male sighed and leaned against it.

"Go away pervert!" Amu blushed.

"Now, now my little Strawberry, you know I can break down this door easily don't you?"

**Easter**

Amu knew that she was taken to Easter, and she knew who by. He had already explained to her that this was to keep her safe, out of the fight with Easter and The Guardians. She knew that Ikuto wanted to keep her safe, but she also knew that she would have to escape his grasp.

**Fear**

It had stuck his heart when he saw his Amu being dragged into the prison/bedroom that he was in and thrown into it with him catching her. No matter what he must make sure he didn't show his fear in front of the golden eyed female to prevent her from feeling the same.

**Gold**

He loved to see her gold eyes shine, not like the dull, broken ones they were now that he would have to fix.

**Home**

Ikuto always was glad when he came home, since he always saw his two children running around happily while his pink haired wife, Amu, was looking after them with a smile on her face.

**Ikuto**

He was described by Amu as a 'peverted, mean, old cat but he's my perverted, meanm protective, old cat."

"I love you" He whispered in the sleeping girl's ear before he got up and left through the balcony doors.

**Jealous**

When a certain blue haired male watched Amu and Tadase walk by licking ice-cream he hated it. A negative feeling started to build up inside him and he knew he had to take action before it was too late. He smirked while he appeared behind the pink haired female and gently licked her cheek that had some chocolate ice-cream on it.

"Hello, Amu"

**King**

The Pirate King smirked when his runaway princess was brought back by his friend, Kukai, the said princess was growling at the brown haired male who was grinning sheepishly while housing a couple of bruises on his body.

"Found her Captain Ikuto."

"Now, now Amu, you know you are to be my Queen, so stop making a run for it." He grinned as she just huffed crossing her arms while she was forced to sit on his lap.

**Lick**

She blushed when he licked her ear then her cheek while resting on hand against the side of her head and the other on her waist.

**Miki **

Amu smiled as she sat in Ikuto's lap watching her blue guardian chara draw a small cat figure who was playing with Ran. However Yoru turned around grinning at the sight of Miki drawing and snuck up to her without her noticing then kissed her on the cheek before running away with her hat leaving her long hair that had been hiding under that said hat hanging down while she chased after him.

**Neko** _(Human/Cat)_

Ikuto smirked as he clicks his fingers signalling Yoru to Chara change with Amu to give her a collar and kitten ears, he also finds her reaction funny every time while he hugs and pets her soft ears.

**Obese**

Amu frowned at her body in the mirror, most girl's her age were asking about their weight, so while she stood in the mirror with only a bra and underwear on she asked herself out loud.

"Do I look fat?" She asked with a frown.

"Of course not my little Strawberry, you look perfect, well, expect those." A figure in the mirror said who was on the balcony, pointing at her chest.

"IKUTO! YOU PERVERT!"

**Pervert **

He knew she was right in calling him that, he also knew he was right in calling her that, since they both liked to have perverted thoughts.

**Queen**

Rima always finds that every time she is alone with Amu that her pink haired friend is dragged off somewhere either on the blue haired cat's shoulder or in his arms. She also never mentions it to her other friends.

**Royalty**

Ikuto looked over at the girl curled into his side on the grass they were lying on.

"Amu, I'll be the princes, the one who always saves you."

The golden eyed female grinned.

"You aren't the prince type Ikuto, you're the perverted cat."

"Qr pirate…" He grinned kissing her cheek.

**Sleepover**

"Would you get out of my bed Ikuto?" Amu growled out trying to pull away from his arms that were wrapped around her waist.

"Why Amu? Aren't you comfy? I am." The cat purred into her ears making her blush softly.

"I mean it Ikuto! Get off!"

"You might wake up your parent's if you keep this up." He said wrapped one of his arms around her arms to pin them to her small body while he used his other hand to pull up the covers and snuggle into her more while his other hand rested under her cheek making her go even redder.

"Just relax and sleep." He whispered softly into her ears to relax her.

"…You can't sleepover every night y'know…" She spoke softly before her eyes closed.

"But I enjoy it." He grinned then snuggled into her sleeping form.

**Torn **

She couldn't decide who she loved, Tadase, her dashing prince, or Ikuto, her saviour cat. It tore her apart trying to choose while making Ikuto concerned about her health while Tadase focused on her answer.

**Unison**

While he played the violin she sang along matching each note.

**Violin **

Every time Amu hears that instrument playing she runs full speed ahead.

**Warmth**

Amu yawned softly while she slept snuggling into the warm figure she was pressed against, then froze straight away. She quickly opened her eyes to see Ikuto smirking down at her.

"Have a nice sleep?"

"IKUTO?"

**X**

She types onto the computer conversation.

'Ikuto I have to go now, I'll see u soon, love you xx"

'3 u 2 Amu, have a good sleep xx'

Was Ikuto's reply.

'Thanks, you 2.'

The golden eyed female replied.

"She forgot to kiss, kiss." Ikuto said with a frown before saving the conversation and finishing his homework.

**Yum**

"Yummy." The cat male grinned after he had licked the chocolate ice-cream which belonged to a pink haired female.

"Ikuto! That was mine!"

"If we let our tongues enter each over's mouths I'm sure we could taste more chocolate my little Strawberry.

**Zap**

"Let me show you a magic trick Amu."

"Uh okay?"

"Zap" He grins while poking her forehead roughly before grabbing the back of her head and forcing her into a deep kiss.

"I made you kiss me." He spoke softly.

"Just by saying zap?" She asked.

"Yep."


End file.
